devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
18
Sensing Revati's silence, Sati enquires about her distressed state. Trying to hide her worries, Revati, finally admits the dejections that she has been facing in her married life.Prasuti overhears Revati and Sati's conversation and assures her that she would speak to Chandrama. Sati proposes an idea to meliorate Revati and Chandrama's relation during the Spring festival celebrations. Rohini, on the other hand, unaware of Revati's plight, impatiently awaits Chandrama to return from the Mahasabha. Daksh announces the reason behind calling the Mahasabha. Devraj Indra expresses his concern over Shukracharya meditating to incur the ultimate Sanjivani Shakti from Lord Shiva. As Rishi Kashyap defends Lord Shiva's stand, Daksh's announcement of calling Lord Shiva as a special guest in the Mahasabha surprises everyone. Previous Episode: 17 Next Episode: 19 Synopsis Sati and Revati enters Sati's room,they both recollects there old memories Sati asks her that if she is really happy or not,to which Revthi gives a lame explanation Sati again asks that if she is happy (content) with Chandrma. Revati mulls for a while ,but then she keeps up and says that Chandrma is very sweet,he loves her a lot and he wouldn't leave her even a moment. Sati yet again questions her if she is so happy then why does she look otherwise? When a lady after her marriage comes to her father's place its natural to get emotional ,which Sati would understand when she gets married- utters Revati. So Revathi successfully convinces Sati on that. "Its indeed a very fortunate thing to get married to Chandra and that he is very good " Sati states she also says that how attractive is Chandra. "Everyone were so jealous of her & Rohini at that time"She continues To which Revthi couldn't take it long and her patience gives up A few drops of tears flow on to her cheeks. Seeing this Sati asks her what was wrong ? " Fortunate is Rohini not me,all his love and attention is towards Rohini..Its all the time Rohini for him" narrates Revati. We see Chandr and Rohini romancing -singing songs of love-dance like love birds. They both have there moment of Love alone. Revathi sees this from a distance from them and feels ignored by her husband. As she narrates this to her little sister Sati She hears someone cry. "Mother?" Prasuti joins Sati and hears all that Revathi has told about Chandrma and Rohini. She explains that her Husband and her naive sister who doesn't even have a ounce of realization about her pain ,they never understands her,at some time she even says that it is her Normal looking face which is responsible for her sadness-she isn't as pretty as her sister Rohini Prasuti assures that she would talk to Chandrma on this issue,its unfair to be biased on her both daughters! Revathi retorts that what is it which is keeping him away from her..why is he so disinterested "Sister you just want him to spend some quality time with you-its possible in Vasantossava now don't be sad" Sati cuts in Revathi is relieved All the sisters are having good time-Laughing-Playing .. A few sevikas come and put some eatables there.. now Rohini asks them if the Mahasabha has ended Her sisters laugh saying that just a few moments ago she asked the same question -this is the 10th time she have been inquiring about it She need not worry Chandra will be coming here after the Mahasabha. they too want her to spend sometime with them too..The desperation shows they both are so into each other. It would be tough for Revati ,she would be so desperate for his glimpse to which Rohini replies that how much Chandra is of her so is for Revathi "If Revatai had any problem she would definitely tell me.."she says and again continues her despairing act. They pull her leg again. "As you all would know that Mahasabha is conducted on just times ,but you all would have been wondering why is it being held now- all of sudden."Daksh announces There is a reason for this- Unhappiness,Distrust and fear which has been seen by different Matths..and i would clear it all- So as to save & for the betterment of the world without any hurdle" He continues "In the context of betterment we have another issue,with your permission i would like to bring the issue now" says Indr "The eternal war between Asur and Devs's has been always there,asura's would not leave a single opportunity to gain various powers and use it against the Devas.And now the guru of asura's -Guru Shukracharya is doing severe penance to appease lord Shiva If he is successful in doing so,he would get Sanjeevani (immortal powers) by Mahadev and we all know what that would mean."a troubled Indra He continues with his stand "that if Shukracharya gets that power he would be the most powerful of all. Mahadev would give refuge to asuras by giving ample boons to them." "Absolutely wrong Indra dev,your thought is wrong in this case that Mahadev only favors the asuras- Mahadev is Bhholebaba (embodiment of kindness),anybody who worships him with pure heart and devotion he would grant them a boon- be it asur or devta -Animal or Human,he never takes sides"cuts Rishi Kashyap Indra gets up with folded hands "Rishi Kashyap- I have no problem with Mahadev's kindness-but is it fair not to differentiate between good or evil?- it might land us in huge problem" "Calm down" Daksh cries "Its my duty to look after everyone's betterment,but we cant ignore Indr's opinion. I want to invite Diytya Guru Shukracharaya in this Mahasabha in order to find a permanent solution for the Dev-Asur Wars." "There would be another important guest too-without whose presence my motive would never fulfill" And that Distinct guest Would be, 'MAHADEV'" Everybody is shocked. Category:Episodes